totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystalzoura1's Total Pokemon Island
This page is for Crystalzoura1's TPI, which is hosted by Crystal Rose (Shiny Roserade). The chef of the show is Gyarados. It started out with 32 contestants. There was later 8 add-ons. Two of the add-ons are from Pichuxcastform123's TPI (Emolga and Galvantula) and one add-on was from Wobbcamp's TP series (Jirachi), The winner of the season was the go-getter, Jumpluff, and the runner-up was the nice guy, Togetic. Crystalzoura1 is currently working on season 2, Total Pokemon Action. Epiosde List .Episode 1: Welcome to...huh? This isn't Hawaii Episode 2: Stay Awake Episode 3: Escape the Psycho Episode 4: Search for Unova Episode 5: An Eggciting Adventure Episode 6: Evolution Time Episode 7: Face your Fear Episode 8: Pokemon's Worst Chef Episode 9: Journey to Stone Island Episode 10: Double Battle Trouble Episode 11: Sing your Heart out Episode 12: Paintball and Betrayal Episode 13: Elimination Week Part 1 Episode 14: Elimination Week Part 2 Episode 15: Elimination Week Part 3 Episode 16: Merge, Alliances, and Drama, Oh My! Episode 17: Be Careful of Who You Trust Episode 18: The Shiny Search Episode 19: The Hunt for the Moon Stone Episode 20: Interview with your Worst Enemy Episode 21: Are you Smarter than Lumineon? Episode 22: Gotta Catch the Best Episode 23: Pokemon Got Talent (Not Really) Episode 24: Interview with the Losers Episode 25: The Text Message Mystery Episode 26: Search for Susan the Delcatty Episode 27: The winner of Total Pokemon Island is...... Every fifth episode (with the exception of the Elimination Week episodes) , there would be an aftermath show called the Super Skarmony Show. Elimination Order 1. Bulbasaur (Episode 2) 2. Munchlax (Episode 3) 3. Spearow (Episode 4) 4. Metapod (Episode 5) 5. Sandshrew (Episode 6) 6. Kirlia (Episode 7) 7. Snivy (Episode 8) 8. Lumineon (Episode 9) (Disqualified) 9. Loppuny (Episode 9) 10. Grovyle (Episode 10) 11. Grotle (Episode 11) 12. Froslass (Episode 12) 13. Loudred (Episode 14) 14. Piplup (Episode 14) 15. Seedot (Episode 14) 16. Dwebble (Episode 14) 17. Natu (Episode 14) 18. Glaceon (Episode 14) 19. Typholosion (Episode 14) 20. Mudkip (Episode 15) 21. Mothim (Episode 15) 22. Beautifly (Episode 15) 23. Poliwhirl (Episode 15) 24. Onix (Episode 15) 25. Illumise (Episode 15) 26. Floatzel (Episode 15) Merge 27. Emolga (Pichuxcastform123) (Episode 16) 28. Zorua (Episode 16) 29. Jirachi (Wobbcamp) (Episode 17) 30. Flaafy (episode 17) 31. Manaphy (Episode 18) 32. Mismagius (Episode 18) 33. Volbeat (Episode 19) 34. Marill (Episode 20) 35. Ivysaur(again) (Episode 21) 36. Lucario (Episode 22) 37. Galvantula (Pichuxcastform123) (Episode 23) 38. Ninetales (Episode 24) 39.Ursaring (Episode 25) 40.Sandslash(again) (Episode 26) Runner up: Togetic (Episode 27) Winner:Jumpluff (Episode 27) Sandslash and Ivysaur returned at the merge in episode 16. Jirachi (Wobbcamp) joined in episode 16 at the merge because she sued Crystal Rose. Galvantula (Pichuxcastform123) and Emolga (pichuxcastform123) joined in episode 8. Zorua and Snivy joined in episode 4. Togetic and Dwebble joined in episode 6. Manaphy joined at the merge in episode 16. The Teams These are the original teams on the show. Please note the that the characters from other shows have changed in appearance, personality, or both, Buzzing Beedrills: Riolu (Female) (the adventurous girl) (evolved into Lucario in Wave's TPCT episode 4) Treecko (male) (the adventurous boy) (Evolved into Grovyle in Wave's Episode 4) Vulpix (female) (the sweet girl) (Evolved into Ninetales in episode 32 of Pichuxcastform123's tpi) Natu (male) (The gentleman) (evolved into Xatu after being eliminated) Mareep (female) (The smart girl) (Evolved into Flaaffy in episode 12) Sandshrew (female) (The bomb crazy girl) (Evolved into Sandslash sometime after being eliminated the first time) Buizel (male) (The cool dude) (Evolved into Floatzel in episode 12) Azurill (female) (the bitch) (Evolved into Marill in Episode 5) Shiny Eevee (female) (The athlete) (Evolved into Glaceon in Episode 5) Buneary (female) (The girly girl) (Evolved into Lopunny in episode 22 of Pichuxcastform123's TPI) Snorunt (female) (The kind heart) (Evolved into Froslass in episode 9) Munchlax (male) (The fat guy) (Evolved in Snorlax sometime after he was eliminated) Misdreavus (female) (The beauty queen) (Evolved into Mismagius in Episode 9) Cyndaquil (male) (The nice guy) (Evolve twice in episode 22 of Pichuxcastform123's TPI) Ralts (female) (The fair girl)(Evolved into Kirlia in Episode 6) Whismur (male) (The douche) (Evolved into Loudred in episode 5) Zorua (female) (The shy girl) Toegpi (male) (The nice guy who doesn't take crap) (Episode 6) (Evolved into Togetic in Episode 11) Galvantula (male) (Pichuxcastform123) (the smooth talker) (Episode 8) Fearious Fearows: Bulbasaur (male) (The nice model) (Evolved into Ivysaur after he was eliminated) Piplup (female) (The Annoying A-type) (Evolved into Prinplup after being eliminated and after she evolved, she became nice and understanding) Burmy (male) (The nice guy) (Evolved into Mothim in episode 8) Caterpie (female) (The bff) (Evolved into Metapod in episode 5 and evolved again into Butterfree sometime after she was eliminated) Wrumple (female) (the other bff) (evolved into Silcoon in episode 5 and evolved again into Beautifly in episode 8) Mudkip (male) (The 'Cody') (Evolved into Marshtomp sometime after he was eliminated) Teddiursa (male) The bad boy (Evolved in episode 10) Illiumise (female) (The other prankster) Spearow (male) (The guy with angry problems) (Evolved into Fearow after he was eliminated) Finneon (female) (The dumb girl) (Evolved into Lumineon in episode 8) Poliwag (male) (The wannabe jock) (Evolved into Poliwhirl in Episode 5) Volbeat (male) (The prankster) Hoppip(female) (The go getter) (Evolved into Skiploom in episode 4 and evolve again into Jumpluff in episode 13) Seedot (male) (The nerd) (Evolved into Nuzleaf sometime after he was eliminated) Turtwig (male) (the quiet guy) (Evolved into Grotle in episode 9) Onix (male) (The party dude) (Evolved into Steelix after he was eliminated) Snivy (Female) (Miss Independent) (Episode 4) Dwebble (male) (Mr. Pessimistic) (Episode 6) (Evolved into Crustle sometime after he was eliminated) Emolga (male) (Pichuxcastform123) (The jerk) (Episode 8) Add-ons at the merge (Episode 16) : Jirachi (Female) (Wobbcamp) (The bitch) Manaphy (Female) (The naive girl) (Ninetales and Galvantula's adopted daughter)